Talented Fingers
Back to 2010 Logs Starfire Shark Starfire knocks on Shark's door gently, knowing his shift should be over by now. She is smiling softly, anticipating giving her mech a good re-aligning. Shark opens his door, a sheen of water falling off of him. A trek of wet foot prints leading from him to the aquarium in the room. He grins, "Hey there Starfire, caught me taking a dip." Starfire blinks a little at that before she giggles. "Testing your waterproofing again?" she asks with a smile as she steps inside and gives her mech a big hug. Shark hugs back, "Yeah something like that. Just wanting a little alone time without the external distractions." Starfire ohs. "Should I return later?" she asks, not wanting to further disturb any meditation that's going on. Shark shakes his head, "Oh no, you are more than welcome. I can take a dip later." he says, "So what brings you by?" Starfire smiles, giving Shark's cheek a little kiss. "Well, I thought you might enjoy a...realignment." she says, a light blush tinting her own cheeks. Shark smirks, "Ahh you talked to Jackknife eh? Well let's see what you learned hm?" he says, parting from you to lie down on his berth. Starfire giggles softly and smiles. "We can find out together, I suppose." she says as she moves over to your birth, then motions for you to lie on your belly. Shark rolls onto his front, shifting his head to the side and hmms, "I am so looking forward to this." he admits. Starfire smiles more at that, blushing a bit. "Well, Jackknife assures me that you will adore me even more after I am done." she says, her gentle hands caressing over your left leg. "Ready?" Shark hmms, "Oh she did huh?" he asks, then a nod, "Mmm hmm, ready. I am at your mercy oh lovely medic." Starfire giggles softly at that, and shortly after you feel her delicate fingers feeling over your left foot. Such an area is often used and abused and rarely cared for. She gently feels over it, then you feel your plates and framework being gently squeeze and shifted, and an influx of pleasure likely floods your system as misaligned sensors are suddenly reading more clearly or actuators that are adjusted put their pressure where it is supposed to go. Shark ooos and sighs, "Mmm ooo ahhh.. dang didn't know it was that bad off." he chuckles, not trying to move so you can do your work without him messing it up. Starfire smiles at that. "You work pretty hard, you know." she says as she moves up to your ankle, and her fingers slip beneath the plating at the join, seeking out any wiring that needs straightened, and making sure the joint is in the best possible alignment. With her built in medical tools and slender fingers, she is able to get to aches that you might not have even realized you had. Shark hmms softly, "Mm yeah I guess I do, just didn't realize til now how hard. Not being a sneaky mech." he murmurs, optics dimming a bit as he enjoys your ministrations. "A mech can so get spoiled by this." Starfire giggles softly and smiles. "Only the best for my mech." she says as she gets all the wires and connections working at optimum efficiency before she moves on to your lower leg, again feeling over the plating and realigning, leaving you in near-factory perfect state. And she makes a few affectionate caresses while she is at it. Shark smiles to those touches, "Surprised Jackknife didn't suggest using sonics while you are doing that. Maybe she forgot." he notes, "She mentioned she did it with Magnum since his joints are older and the sonics would help move the fluids in his joints. I guess maybe it’s and age thing..." Starfire hmms. "She didn't mention any sonics. But, I wouldn't want to do that while aligning. Maybe afterward." She gives a little wink and smiles as she moves to your knee, her fingers once again slipping into the gaps of the armor, and again bad or loose connections are fixed, and wires are straightened to give optimal performance, as well as a wonderful sensation. Shark nods a little and replies, "Sounds good to me. Sure is nice feeling your hands on me again." His body is relaxing and giving in to your prodding and subtle adjustments. Starfire smiles warmly at that as she moves up to your thigh. The larger plates take more force to manipulate, but soon your legs are in the best shape they've been in for years. "How is it so far?" she asks. Shark mms, "Oh I don't think I got the right words to describe it other than fragging fantastic." Starfire laughs at that, blushing a bit, then she hees softly as her hands move to your rear plates, giving the joints of your hips the same treatment, her gentle, slender fingers caressing your wiring and actuators into perfect operating condition before she takes a little liberty aligning those rear plates, a little giggle escaping her. Shark mms, trying hard not to move as you mess with his waist and hips. "Oh I am so kissing Jackknife for teaching you this. Won't get jealous will ya?" he asks. Starfire hmphs. "Of course I will. You should kiss me for learning it." she says with a light smirk. Her hands move on to your waist, caressing over the larger joint there. She can only imagine how badly this thing is out of shape, and she gets to work smoothing out edges and dents, and streamlining it so that any back pain disappears. Shark smiles lazily to that, "Oh I will do that, trust me on that one." he replies, listening to the slight crackle of his spinal assembly as it shifts into proper alignment. "Ohhhh Primus.. that was lovely." Starfire giggles softly as she listens to you, moving up along your back, continuing to straighten as she goes, until she gets to your shoulders. Her fingers slip in around your neck, and pretty much everything feels better as the signals from your body begin flowing much more easily to your processors. She then works your shoulders, making sure the joints are well aligned and the connections are in tip top shape. Shark mmms, "Can I hug her at least?" he asks, offering a half smirk toward you as he is so enjoying this. His armor having warmed quite nicely from all the treatment, not to mention is systems having much more freedom to access his various areas without running into pinched wiring or cabling. Starfire smirks some, then vents softly. "I suppose." she says with a smile as she works down one of your arms now. She caresses your plating affectionately as she aligns your upper arm, then she gets your elbow joint and all the connections there, her delicate and slender fingers being so gentle with you, even though you are used to being shot at and blasted and who knows what else. She gets your forearm aligned and makes sure any equipment there is connected well, then she moves on to your hand. She holds your hand warmly in both of hers, and her thumbs gently stroke your palm. Shark smiles to that, "Mmm good. She's a nice femme, besides not like she'd get a thrill from it or something cuz she has optics for old Magnum." he points out, then a shift of his hand to squeeze your fingers gently, "Giving me ideas." he murmurs softly. Starfire blinks a bit as you squeeze her fingers, then she smiles and blushes lightly. "What kind of ideas?" she says as she works the joints of your fingers. There are as many on one hand as on the rest of your body, and she takes her time getting them all aligned and stream-lined. Shark hmms softly, "Involving me on my back.. you on top and doing a little mutual touching." Starfire blushes lightly. "I thought we were going to take things a bit slower?" she says with a soft smile. Shark chuckles, "I do want to, just saying it's giving me ideas. I'm not immune to your touch you know." he points out, "Besides, you are the only one I have gone.. er.. all the way with... if you know what I mean." Starfire moves on to your other arm, giving it the same treatment, starting at your shoulder and working her way down to your hand. She smiles, holding your hand warmly once she is done. Shark smiles to your continued ministrations. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs